The subject matter herein relates generally to interconnect devices for use between opposed arrays of contacts.
Interconnect devices are used to provide electrical connection between two or more opposing arrays of contacts for establishing at least one electrical circuit, where the respective arrays may be provided on a device, printed circuit board, Pin Grid Array (PGA), Land Grid Array (LGA), Ball Grid Array (BGA), and the like. In one interconnect technique, the electrical connection is provided by an interconnect device that is physically interposed between corresponding electrical contacts of the opposing arrays of contacts.
At least some known interconnect devices use a plastic frame that defines a socket that receives an electrical component or package having one of the arrays of contacts. The plastic frame has deflectable, plastic fingers that locate the package in the socket. Such plastic frames are not without disadvantages. For example, the plastic frames take up valuable space and increase the size of the interconnect devices. The plastic fingers are susceptible to damage and breaking. The plastic fingers have limited spring characteristics, which causes the package to be improperly located at times.
A need remains for an interconnect device that has improved package alignment.